Just Another Day In Paradise
by EllaBella18
Summary: A fluffy BL oneshot I thought we all could use.


**Another Day In Paradise**

**_Okay here's the deal. One of the head Admins over on OTHWriters911 is heading up to Wilmington soon, and she'll be going to the set and meeting the cast etc. So they came up with the idea to write letters to Mark Schwan telling him what you think of this season, what you like, what you don't like what you don't understand etc. The letters do not have to be long, just a paragraph or two will suffice, and if you are really feeling it, you can do more then one. _**

**_Letters must be in by midnight eastern time on April 16. All letters need to be sent to othwriters 911 comcast. Net (just take out the spaces. Thanks guys!!_**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_The kids screaming, phone ringing _

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing_

_That stack of bills—overdue _

_Good morning baby, how are you?_

Lucas turned over and watched his wife of ten years sleep. Her chest was rising and falling softly, her chestnut brown waves peeking out from underneath the blue and yellow comforter. It was times like these that Lucas fell in love with Brooke Davis, wait sorry no Brooke Scott, all over again.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Perv, watching me sleep again," she mumbled, smiling one of her dimpled smiles at him.

Lucas smiled and shook his head. "Morning Pretty Girl."

"Luke, how you can still call me pretty girl when my hair is a mess, I have no makeup on and since I'm six months pregnant I look like a cow, is beyond me."

"Brooke it's times like this that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Brooke raised one of her eyebrows. "I thought that was all the time."

"It is."

"Smooth save Lucas, smooth save."

"Just call me Mr. Smooth." Lucas grinned, pulling her to him.

"Momma!" Blythe, their two-and-a-half-year old daughter called.

Brooke sighed. "You get her. I'll wake up the other two for school and let out the dog."

"Deal." Lucas smiled, kissing her quickly.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Peyton will you just calm down? It is perfectly normal that Ellie doesn't want to wear clothes…how do I know?" Brooke scoffed. "Umm well, you know I just popped out three kids and am getting ready to pop out number four…funny Peyton…Trust me, Ellie is a perfectly normal one and a half year old. Dammit Sparky! Shut up, it's the mail man!" Brooke yelled out the kitchen window. "Peyt let me call you back when my two oldest are in school. Okay bye."

"Morning mom!" Brody, their oldest at five, smiled as he bounced in. He was Lucas's clone right down to the silver blue eyes.

"Morning Broody Junior. Do you want cereal or toast or waffles?" Brooke asked.

"Cereal." Brody yawned.

Brooke took out a bowl and poured some Fruity Pebbles into his bowl with some milk. As she was setting it in front of him Ava ran into the kitchen.

Ava was Brooke's clone except for her eyes as she also had Lucas's eyes. "Morning mommy!" Ava exclaimed, climbing into her chair.

"Morning pPrincess. What do you want to eat?"

"Toast!"

"Okay."

"Brooke the mail is here!"

"Can you grab it Luke?" Brooke yelled back.

A couple of minutes later Lucas walked into the kitchen with a half asleep Blythe in his arms. "There's my baby," Brooke cooed, taking Blythe from him and setting Blythe into her highchair. Blythe had her father's dirty brown hair and her mother's hazel eyes and dimples.

"Anything good?" Brooke asked, giving Blythe some dry cereal.

"Bills as usual. Come here babe. Morning." Lucas smiled, pulling Brooke to him and kissing her amid "Eww's" from Brody and Ava.

"Mmm morning Luke."

_Got a half hour, quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour_

_My funny face makes you laugh_

_Twist the top on and I put it back_

"Shit is that the time?" Lucas asked, glancing at the clock.

"Mommy! Daddy said a bad word!" Brody announced.

"Brody we men have to stick together!" Lucas exclaimed, taking the milk out of the fridge. "What the hell?" he continued, grimacing while Brooke cracked up at the look on his face.

"Baby, when does this milk expire?"

"Two weeks ago." Brooke laughed, taking the carton away from him. "Go shower, you need it," Brooke continued, kissing him quickly.

"I do not need a shower. I'm still zest-fully-clean thank you very much!"

"Mmmhmm. Ava, tell daddy he's stinky."

"Daddy you're stinky." Ava giggled

"You are corrupting my children Brooke Scott."

"It's all part of my plan to take over the world, Lucas Scott"

"I'm sure it is babe. I'll be back, shower time."

"See I told you! Okay monkeys, go brush your teeth so you're ready to go when daddy is," Brooke told Ava and Brody while wiping off Blythe's face.

Brooke set Blythe into her playpen and proceeded to make lunches for Brody and Ava.

Eleven years ago if someone had told her she'd be happily married and expecting her fourth child she would of laughed in their faces.

However the following year at nineteen, Lucas and Brooke had gotten married, pulling a "Naley" as Peyton said when they found out. They had waited until they finished college before trying for children, Brooke with a degree in fashion and Lucas with one in English.

Nine months after the birth control and condoms got put away Brooke gave birth to their son Brody Davis Scott. About 16 months later Ava Elizabeth came screaming into the world and a year and a half later Blythe Marie was born. Now they were waiting for their next son, who had yet to be named, and honestly neither Brooke nor Lucas could be happier.

_There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things_

"Where are the little devils?" Lucas asked, slipping his arms around Brooke's waist.

"They're finishing getting ready for school," Brooke replied, turning to face him.

"Take it easy today at the store okay?"

Brooke owned a small store where she sold her "Clothes Over Bros" line while Lucas taught English over at the high school and coached the Ravens as well.

"I will babe. Go easy on the team."

"I will. I can't promise anything for Nathan though."

"Tell him to or he'll have the wrath of Brooke Scott on his hands." Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke closer.

"We can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't. I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." Lucas smiled kissing her.

"Mom! The washing machine is making bubbles!" Brody called out gleefully.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke cursed, running off towards the laundry room, Lucas following behind her.

"I hate this stupid machine!" Brooke exclaimed, whipping open the lid. "I'm done with it. Lucas you can do laundry now and handle this stupid, stupid, stupid thing!"

"Cheery calm down. I promise tomorrow we'll go look for a new one since it seems like this one is really finished."

"No shit Luke. Kids go get your lunches in your backpacks and your shoes and coats on."

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

"Hey. Don't worry Brooke it'll be fine okay?"

"I know. You better get the kids to school so you're not late yourself. I have to get Blythe and myself ready."

"Okay I'll see you tonight for our monthly date, reservations at six. Don't be late babe."

"I know and I won't Luke. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke quickly.

Lucas ran upstairs to grab the papers he had marked while Brooke walked into the hall with Blythe in her arms.

"Brody, Ava, listen to me. Grandma is picking you up from school today so be outside and waiting for her. Mommy and daddy will pick you up later on tonight after dinner. Brody, behave in class today okay? I don't want anymore calls from Mrs. Johnson telling me you were burping the ABC's in class. Ava do not leave your backpack at school today, got it?"

"Uh-huh. Love you mommy!" Ava smiled, throwing her arms around Brooke's legs.

"Love you too princess." Brooke smiled, planting a quick kiss on Ava's head as Lucas walked into the entrance hall.

"Bye mom! I love you!" Brody shouted, swinging open the door.

"I love you too Broody Junior. Lucas drive safe, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Blythe, daddy loves you too." Lucas smiled, kissing Blythe's forehead quickly and giving Brooke a longer, passionate kiss.

"Dad! Ew! Quit kissing mom, let's go! I want to play outside before the bell!" Brody exclaimed, running out the door.

Ava giggled and followed him to Lucas's car.

"Hey! I can kiss your mother whenever I want you know!" Brooke heard him tell Brody before closing the door.

"Come on Blythe we have to get you and me ready for work."

_Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Dominoes' pizza in the candle light_

"Luke! I'm sorry I'm late!" Brooke exclaimed running into the house at five thirty. "The store just suddenly got really busy and I couldn't leave Gracie alone by herself to handle it so I had to stay. I promise I'll be quick getting ready!"

At quarter after six they walked into "Chez Nous" a little new French restaurant in Tree Hill. "I have a reservation for Scott," Lucas told the host.

"Ah you're fifteen minutes late. We gave your table away."

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked, shooting the host a look. "Get us another one!" Brooke demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss but that's not possible. We are full right now."

"But that's not fair! I own a business and I was running late and just get us a table!" Brooke said, starting to cry.

The hostess shot her a worried look. "I'm sorry, hormones you know," Lucas explained while Brooke shot him a death glare. "It's okay, we'll go somewhere else. Come on babe," Lucas said, leading Brooke out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean for us to miss our reservation," Brooke sobbed.

"Cheery I know its okay. Calm down we'll just have to get creative. Come on, we'll pick up a pizza, send my mom and sister home and eat it by candlelight okay? By the time we get home the kids will be in bed anyway," Lucas told her, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Brooke smiled.

Lucas leaned in and kissed her quickly, before opening her car door and helping her in. "I love you Lucas. More then you'll ever know."

"I love you too Brooke. Now come on, I think there's a pizza or two calling our names."

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue  
But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?_

"Oh God, that was amazing. You were amazing," Lucas said, collapsing beside Brooke.

"I'm always amazing Luke." Brooke grinned, snuggling up to him.

"I know you are babe." Lucas smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm this is nice."

"It is. You know I could always—"

"Mommy!" Ava exclaimed, knocking on the door. Brooke jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yes sweetie, hang on a second," Brooke called back, tossing Lucas his boxers.

Brooke walked over to the door and scooped up Ava into her arms. "What's the matter angel?" Brooke asked.

"I hadded a bad dream," Ava cried.

"Oh honey about what?" Brooke asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I dreamed that a monster came and ated us all."

"Oh Ava that's a terrible dream, but dreams aren't real right?" Lucas asked, sitting next to Brooke.

Ava clenched her pink stuffed rabbit that she'd had since she was born. "I knows, but I's still scared daddy. Cans I sweeps wif yous tonight?" Ava asked.

Brooke nodded her head and Ava climbed underneath the blankets right in between Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other and climbed in after her.

"Love you," Lucas mouthed over Ava's head.

"Love you too," Brooke mouthed back.

Ava dropped off into sleep and slowly Brooke did too.

_Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

Lucas gently climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to check on Blythe and Brody. Blythe was passed out cold, sucking on her thumb, looking like an angel. He slipped across the hall and covered up Brody with his blankets before slipping back into bed.

Brooke stirred a bit but stayed asleep. He smiled to himself. Brooke's and his life was insanely busy together, but they were together and that's all that mattered. To them this was paradise.

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

_For just another day in paradise  
Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing  
Just another day  
Well, it's Friday. You're late  
Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise_


End file.
